Gundam Wing: After Colony 196
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: Six months have pasted since Earth and the White Fang fought a war to end all wars. With the help of Relena Peacecraft, a treaty is made between Earth and the Colonies but not all people like peace. Will the Gundam Pilots have to fight again for peace?
1. Silent Trigger

**I do not own Gundam Wing**

_The year is After __Colony 196._

_In an attempt to end all conflicts brought about by the recent war with the Space __Colonies, a treaty was formed and agreed upon by both the Representative of the Space Colonies and the President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation to dismantle all military operations and lay down all weapons._

_Relena Peacecraft was at the for front of these __negotiations, stating that peace can only be maintain by throwing away all weapons. Her reasoning that mankind fights only because they have the means to fight, and so, by removing the temptations of war and violence, pacifism can become a reality._

_And so, __six months after the war with the White Fang, a gathering of all the world leaders were called together to be present for the birth of the Preventors, the only organization that will be granted any kind of military power in order to protect the people._

**Chapter ****01: Silent Trigger**

"In an attempt to maintain the peace that so many have sacrificed their lives to attain, and in accordance to the recommendations of Relena Peacecraft, the Earth Sphere Unified Nations has demilitarized and destroyed all weapons of war. We have done so in good faith to the Colonies and have been informed that they have done likewise.

"With consent from the Colonies and within the rights of the treaty with the Colonies, a group of former military citizens have been organized to create a group to help handle the small fires that humanity seems unable to avoid. This group have taken the name of "Preventors" and will have limited military power. Former military Lieutenant Lady Une will be both leading and recruiting staff." Lady Une shifted in her seat slightly before rising from it to be seen by all of the World leaders and for the Colony leaders via the video comm.

"In her new role as Chief, Lieutenant Lady Une has given us her sincere promise to do everything with in her power to maintain the peace for both the Earth Sphere as well as the Colonies. I, as the President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, give my sincere wish to all of humanity that this peace will last forever."

As the gathered group rose in a standing ovation of the Presidents address, Lieutenant Lady Une stepped out from behind her seat and walked up the steps to the auditorium to the reception lobby. As she past the last row of seats reserved for those with enough influential power or those special enough invited, Lucrezia Noine stood and followed Lady Une out.

"Quite a speech our President gave," Noine commented to Lady Une as the two women headed for furthest corner of the room where the leaders would surely be entering soon.

"Yes," Une said, nodding thoughtfully. "A lot was promised in such a short time. Now it is up to time to tell us whether we can keep those promises or if this whole plan will fall apart."

"Well, no matter what the future holds, I am sure we will be there to protect it," Noine said, smiling at her new chief.

"My only concern is that if something were to happen, would the Preventors have enough power to resist?" Une shook her head. "All the Preventors will be able to do is put out fires but anything larger than that and we won't have enough."

"The President isn't so naïve. He understands. That's why there is so much money and energy being thrown around to develop our intelligence network. With that kind of set up, we should be able to put out fires before they become large threats." Noine glanced around at the milling reporters and photographers waiting for the important people inside.

"Have you had any luck reaching Sally Poe?" Une asked, doing her best to avoid playing with her long brown hair. After the six months since the end of the war, the straight hair had been all but forgotten to her.

Noine shook her head. "Ever since the war ended she has been as good as a ghost. Kind of like our favorite Gundam pilots." Noine smiled slightly. "Except for Heero, of course."

"Yes," Une said, smiling as well. "He seems to be everywhere that Miss Relena goes now."

The over elaborate doors to the auditorium with gracefully decorated words of wisdom engraved above them swung open and noise and the accompanied crowd of people poured out, discussing the propositions and promises that had just been delivered to them.

Following the group, the President walked out, shaking hands with the gathered guests. The reporters, of course, flocked over to them, loudly requesting, and in a few cases demanding, information on the meeting.

"With us throwing away our weapons, what will happen if we are attacked?

"How do you really feel about the treaty?""Can we trust the Colonies now that we can't fight back?"

"Lets go," Noine said, turning. "There's nothing left for us here."

"In one minute," Une said. She strode over to where the President was answering some of the questions, and leaned over to him. Being an ambassador for so long during the war, and her status under Mister Trieze, she was allowed to get close to him.

"Mr. President," she said. He paused in his reassurances to lean over to hear her more clearly. Before she could voice her concern, there was a sudden whiz and whistle that could barely be heard over the voices right where the Presidents head was a split second before. Before the sound of the gun could be heard, Une already had the President down and her gun out.

Her eyes scanned the balcony's that wrapped around the lobby one level up and saw the tip of a long barrel disappear from the ledge. Une raced forward as Secret Service covered the President and forced him back into the auditorium and the gathered guest screamed and ran in all directions.

"Noine! Ledge!" Une hollered and raced out of the lobby and to the stairs. Behind her, she could hear Noine following, no doubt a gun of her own out and ready.

The two women split at the stairs, Une going up, Noine running toward the exit. "This is Lieutenant Noine of the Preventors, lock down the building. There was an assassination attempt on the President."

Noine got confirmation and skidded around a corner. The hall she had turned onto to was quite as elaborate as the rest of the reception area. Red mats lay gracefully in front of the arches and doorways, giving the feel that royalty was recently present. At the end of the hall, one large window pointed out toward the large expanse of water that gave the old building such grandeur. Now, instead of that soft beauty, fire from a carriers exhaust blotted out the famous view.

Noine skidded to a halt, nearly falling as she slipped on the slick floor, then holstered her weapon as the carrier pulled for space. Noine placed a hand on the window and sighed. How could this have happened? Just when the world was heading toward complete peace, something like this had to happen.

"Noine?"

"He escaped," Noine said to Lady Une, still up in the balcony.

Lady Une nodded sadly. "Understood." Une turned and headed for the nearest set of stairs. Noine met her at the bottom and the two women headed back to report the Preventors first failure.

************

"Preliminary reports so far remain inconclusive as to who or why someone would want the President assassinated," Lady Une read off of her computer. "The bullet that was used was found in the floor twenty feet behind where the president was standing at the time. The man we chased was definitely the shooter."

"As if we needed to figure that one out," Lu Chang said from her station, one of the newest addition to the Preventors staff.

"Ballistics tells us that the weapon used was of pre war design," Noine said from her desk, referring to the arms race that led to the invention of the Mobile Suits shortly after the launch of the first Colonies.

"Which means that it could have come from either Earth or the Colonies," Une said, pulling up the ballistics report on her screen as well.

"True, but there was one small stipulation from ballistics," Lu said, scanning the last of the report. "There were small particles of residue left from the discharge of the gun on the balcony railing. Analysis has given a sixty eight percent probability that the chemicals used came from the Colonies."

"That doesn't make any sense," Noine said. "It was the Colonies who helped develop the ideas of how to best protect the peace and came up with the Preventors. Why would the Colonies want to stop that now?"

"Like with all governments, they don't speak for every individual. They're always those who don't like what officials decide." Une shook her head, causing her long hair to wave slowly. "I just don't understand how someone could actually hope for war after everything we just went through."

"It's actually a very simple concept," a voice said. Sally Poe walked in through the Preventors security door. "Where some people gain from peace, others hope gain through dispute. War Profiteers, weapons manufactures, all of those kinds of people would love to see another war. Especially now, where the fear of such a horrible war would push for the newest weapons."

"Sally Poe," Noine greeted with a large smile and went over to her friend.

"Hello, Noine," Sally said with a smile of her own. "I heard about the assassination attempt and thought it would be a good time for me to accept that offer of yours."

"Well, we are very grateful to have your expertise as part of the Preventors, Miss Poe," Lady Une said, standing up to shake hands. "Allow me to get you a desk."

************

In black blanket of space, two engine drives burned hard on the transport cruiser as it tried to make decent time for Space Colony X-18993. The blue glow of the drives were the only thing visible on the black cruiser, suggesting that the occupants wished to remain unnoticed.

Two boys sat in the cockpit, neither older then sixteen. Both had brown hair and hard eyes that young men should not yet possess.

"I admit, I was surprised when you asked me to come along with you, Heero," Trowa Barton said. "Could it be that you are a little worried about Relena?" Trowa smiled slightly, knowing that Heero probably wouldn't appreciate the tease much, but he found it at least a little entertaining.

"I asked you along, Trowa, because you are the best out of the five of us at gathering data," Heero said, his arms folded across his chest. "While we are at the Colony, I want you to see what kind of information you can dig up."

"So bringing my Gundam along has nothing to do with this," Trowa said, smiling slightly and motioning to the back of the transport were his Mobile Suit Heavy Arms sat along with Heero's Wing Zero.

"Consider it a precaution," Heero said, not looking back. "The assassination attempt on the Unified Nations President may be simply limited to him but I doubt it. If someone is trying to start a war, there will be other targets."

"You think that Relena may be a target as well." Trowa turned his attention forward again, considering the possibilities. If Heero was right, then diplomatic communications between Earth and the Colonies may be severed forever and could cause another war.

"I won't let that happen," Heero said, his eyes becoming colder. "No matter what it takes, I will not allow the war we fought be in vain."

To be continued...

This story has been floating around in my head for a while now and I finally got around to starrting it (watched the entire series of Gundam Wing like 8 times while I was creating the plot).

I hope you guys like it and make sure to review please.


	2. Assumptions

**I do not own Gundam Wing**

_The year is After Colony 196._

_In an attempt to end all conflicts brought about by the recent war with the Space Colonies, a treaty was formed and agreed upon by both the Representative of the Space Colonies and the President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation to dismantle all military operations and lay down all weapons._

_Relena Peacecraft was at the for front of these negotiations, stating that peace can only be maintain by throwing away all weapons. Her reasoning that mankind fights only because they have the means to fight, and so, by removing the temptations of war and violence, pacifism can become a reality._

_And so, six months after the war with the White Fang, a gathering of all the world leaders were called together to be present for the birth of the Preventors, the only organization that will be granted any kind of military power in order to protect the people._

**Chapter ****02: Assumptions**

Duo Maxwell stretched long and hard, tipping his chair back even further then his kicked-up feet on his desk usually allowed and yawned. It wasn't that the events going on with the Earth Sphere Unified Nation didn't concern him, the recent attack on the Presidents life, but it was just that those events seemed so far away now. His war was over, let the new kids do something about it.

He finished his stretch and glanced up to the towering Mobile Suit, chrome black shielding stretching around its shoulders, giving the illusion of a giant bat from Hell resting peaceably next to him. The Gundam was, of course, an inanimate object, a creation of science and certain extraordinary humans but to Duo, the Gundam Deathscythe was as much a reflection of his conscience as it was his fighting spirit. "Hey old buddy," Duo called out to his machine. "What do you think we should do?" He waited a moment. "Yeah, 'suppose your right. It is up to us with power to do the right thing, I guess." He paused again. "What about the others? I'm sure they'll try ta do somethin, too. Wanna just wait to hear from them?"

From behind him, entering the makeshift Mobile Suit dock/command room Duo had personally set up, Hilde walked in, her heels clicking slightly on the cold stone floor. "Talking to your Gundam again, Duo?"

"Just trying to decide what to do. I mean, what's the point in fighting for peace if someone else is just gonna turn around and try to destroy it?" Duo shook his head, exasperatedly.

"Ah, come on, Duo," Hilde said. "Some one has to keep fighting the good fight."

"I guess your right," Duo said, standing up and looking at Hilde with a smile. "After all, we've gotten pretty good at these losing battles." He chuckled slightly and turned to his machine. "Guess I'll have to go it alone as the God of Death. At least until the others catch up with me, that is."

Hilde frowned, knowing what was coming next. "I guess that means you'll be leaving now?"

"That's right," Duo said. "Better than sitting around here, I guess."

Hilde lowered her eyes. "Alright. Will you at least be safe?"

"Come on," Duo laughed. "Not really in the job description."

With a flicker of green light, Duo raised Deathscythe's mechanized head. Duo looked up as well, giving one final regretful wish to this whole mess. Spreading his bat-like wings, he slide the thrusters forward. With a wash of exhaust from the back-mounted rocket, Deathscythe lifted off and headed out of the colony into space.

************

"Heero," Trowa Barton said softly, walking up behind Heero as he stood in a high balcony over looking the mass of people representing each of the Colony leaders as Relena presented her proposal for expanding the Earth Sphere Unified Nations into a more encompassing nation that would include all the Colonies. "I just was in contact with Noine. She wants us to rendezvous with her and the Preventors at Colony X-18987 in three days."

Heero remained motionless but focused his eyes on Trowa from the corner of is eyes. "Has she found any information about the shooter?"

"She says there are indications that the attack may be sent out by the Colonies."

Heero turned his head to look straight at his fellow Gundam pilot. "Figures. There are sure to be enough people in space with resentment towards Earth that don't want a steady relationship with Earth. If that's the case, I don't think there is too much to worry about. Those people do not speak for the Colonies as a whole and would need heavy financial backing in order to take on Earth, the Colonies, and the Preventors. Une and her team should be able to handle this without us having to interfere."

Trowa nodded, a thoughtful look crossing his face, partially hidden behind his clawed hair. "I was thinking more along the lines of White Fang remnants stirring up trouble. They no doubt still have military power to some degree. If that is true, than they wouldn't need the financial backing required to start a campaign. "

Heero turned back to watching the assembly, eyes racking the balconies for any potential threats that might take a shot at Relena. "That possibility has crossed my mind, too, but they way I see it, the White Fang had no reason to with hold any of their forces for that battle. Zechs wasn't the kind of person to hold back in a battle like that." Heero shook his head. "No, the White Fang may be apart of this, but they aren't the ones pulling the strings."

"There is definitely more going on here than meets the eyes. But Heero, if you think that, don't you think we have to get involved?" Trowa asked, knowing what Heero would say. Whenever Relena might be in danger, Heero was always ready to take action.

"Noine and Lady Une have put together a capable group of people for the Preventors. They can handle this themselves." Heero glanced back at Trowa, who hid his smile quickly. "But the least we can do is hear what they have to say."

"Agreed. We will leave as soon as this meeting is over."

************

Sally Poe flicked one of her long braided braids to the backside of her shoulder and looked over at Noine. She was staring uncharacteristically silently out the forward viewport. Unlike anything seen from Earth, the stars of distant galaxies and solar systems shown clean and clear without any atmosphere to soften the glow and without light pollution to mask the beauty. Unfortunately, without that softening touch, other things like space trash and floating bits of rock were also apparent. It had been nearly 200 years since the first Colony was created and set into orbit and the first of the Colony citizens took their place among the stars and humanity had clearly left their mark.

"Noine," Sally said softly.

"It just doesn't make sense, Sally," Noine said, continuing to stare at outer space. "Why would someone want to assassinate the President at a peace conference? After the terrible war we just fought, the people we lost."

Sally looked out the forward viewports too. "It may be hard to imagine this, Noine, but not everyone hopes for peace. If peace was everybody's objective, human kind would have reached peace a long time ago. There are some people who simply love fighting and just don't care about the results. Others fight to obtain a sense of satisfaction." Sally lowered her head and closed her eyes. "To be honest, I have given up hope for any kind of lasting peace."

Noine looked over at her friend, shocked by the statement. "Sally, I believe that under Miss Relena's guidance, the human race can attain a sense of true peace. And as long as the Preventors exist, we will fight to protect that peace."

There was a ping from the console, telling the two women that they were approaching Colony X-18987. It was the work of only a few minutes for Preventors Cruiser to receive landing instructions and with a his of released gases, came to a smooth landing. The landing bay was of the secured variety, complete with security detail and sensor analyses to ensure that the ship was safe with its military weapons onboard.

Sally and Noine finished locking down their stations and sent a message to Heero and Trowa asking for their ETA. With that accomplished, Noine and Sally headed to the refresher and the restaurants.

************

"Transport Tundrabar requesting clearance and landing instructions."

Trowa, sitting in the co-pilot seat next to Heero glanced amusedly over as Heero turned the transmitter into receiver mode to receive instructions. "Tundrabar?" he asked. "Where did you think up that name?"

Heero turned to look at Trowa. "It was the name of Relena's first dog she could remember having," he said, his ever present monotone giving nothing away.

"And how, exactly, did that ever come up in conversation?"

"Transport Tundrabar, what is your cargo and destination?" the brisk voice of Control hissed over the low quality comm. that Heero liked to use for situations like this. Of course, the real comm. unit were of a much more militaristic grade that would probably raise a few eyebrows.

"Control, cargo is composed of mining equipment and a single personal shuttle. Nothing special. En-route Colony engineering for minor mechanical failure." Heero glanced at Trowa as he switched the old, out dated comm. unit back to receive mode. "Trowa, did you complete the adjustments to the shuttle?"

Trowa nodded, not taking offense to having his job questioned. He knew that Heero never really liked working with others and more often than not preferred doing things his own way with his own hands. "Yes. Everything should be ready." Heero nodded.

"Tundrabar, you must understand that your cargo must complete and pass full examinations once arrived before your unloading can take place."

"Understood, Control. Nothing to hide here." Heero stood and transferred the comm. over to Trowa and headed back to make the final preparations in making the deception hold together long enough for Noine, Sally, Trowa and himself to meet.

Entering into the cargo bay was like taking a step back in time to pre Colony mining years. Tools and high density drills hung on racks and in cases, scattered around on the floor in some cases. Huge asteroid drills reached from the front of the transport all the way into the back, spanning a hundred and fifty feet long. The lights, mostly hidden on purpose by the large tools, gave the cargo bay a rust colored tinged to the area, making close examination of any single object a difficult task.

Sitting in the center of the mechanical mess was a single shuttle, the same rusty red as the abused equipment all around it. There was nothing special about the shuttle, a standard transport found in use all around mining camps. Neither Gundam was was visible, HeavyArms was left hanging in orbit in a small, unmarked container. There was nothing that would attract undue attention. Even as Heero made the final adjustments to the shuttle, the transport settled smoothly to the floor of the Colony.

To be continued...

Thanks to all the supporters and readers out there.

Hope you enjoy


	3. Confirmation

**I do not own Gundam Wing**

_The year is After Colony 196._

_In an attempt to end all conflicts brought about by the recent war with the Space Colonies, a treaty was formed and agreed upon by both the Representative of the Space Colonies and the President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation to dismantle all military operations and lay down all weapons._

_Relena Peacecraft was at the for front of these negotiations, stating that peace can only be maintain by throwing away all weapons. Her reasoning that mankind fights only because they have the means to fight, and so, by removing the temptations of war and violence, pacifism can become a reality._

_And so, six months after the war with the White Fang, a gathering of all the world leaders were called together to be present for the birth of the Preventors, the only organization that will be granted any kind of military power in order to protect the people._

**Chapter 3: ****Confirmation**

"It's about time you two showed up," Sally Poe said, smiling as the two Gundam pilots walked casually over to where Sally and Noine sat discreetly around an outdoor restaurant table, with glasses and large sun hats. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

Noine looked up as the two boys approached. Both wore clothing that would allow them to blend in with any number of cultures. Both wore hats to help them disguise themselves. Trowa wore a standard baseball cap, cocked slightly to help cover his rather ridiculous hair. Heero wore a ski cap just low enough to hide his suspiciously darting eyes.

"What have you found out?" Heero asked as the two boys took seats across from the women.

"We where right when we told you that the chemical traces we found were manufactured out here in the Colonies," Noine said, sliding a folder over to the boys. "The chemical is called Gnelogen. It was developed Pre-Colony with the intent to be used for modern day warfare in high vacuum environments, like space."

"It was intended to allow weapons to be fired in space, giving certain countries advantages in the space frontier," Sally said. "The attempt was partially successful if not unreliable. It didn't take long to have the formula redesigned by a separate manufacturer into more or less the same chemicals used in Mobile Suits weapons found in this era."

"Did the company go under than?" Heero asked.

"No, they didn't. In fact, the company is still in business. Other products have kept the company alive until the Colonies were built, after which Gnelogen was found to have a more successful use."

"They adapted it for use as a source of heating element," Trowa said, flipping through the folder. "After the Colonies became habitable, they bought huge amounts of the Gnelogen to heat entire Colonies. Due to the lack of success for weapons, Colonies where able to purchase large amounts at a time to heat entire Colonies."

"That's correct," Noine said with a small smile. "You never cease to surprise me as to how well informed you are, Trowa."

"Before I was a Gundam pilot, I was a mere mechanic with a specialty in Mobile Suit repairs for the Colonies."

"Remember, just because the Colonies use the chemicals more than any one place, does not mean they, or any Colony citizen is responsible," Heero said, sliding the folder over to himself and looking at the first couple pages of the report.

"No, but it is a place to start," Noine said. "Besides, we have suspicions that the remaining White Fang supporters may be involved."

Heero and Trowa glanced at each other. "That may be possible," Heero said. "But if there is more to this conspiracy, they would be obvious suspects. Especially for a set up."

"What are you thinking, Heero?" Sally inquired with a curious smile.

"We don't have anything better at the moment," Trowa said with a glance to Heero. "But we will take a look into it."

Sally and Noine exchanged looks. "Ok," Sally said. "If you need anything, you know how to reach us. If you need a Mobile Suit factory, the Preventors have the only factory's left." Sally smiled slyly. "Legal ones, anyways."

"Right," Trowa said as he and Heero stood to take their leave. "We will keep in contact." Trowa pulled out a small piece of paper. "This is our Comm. ID. Only for emergency."

"Got it," Noine said, slipping the paper discretely into a pocket. "Good luck."

************

"Mr. President, is this another open revolt against the Earth by the Colonies?"

"Can we trust this treaty? Is it possible they were just trying to weaken our defenses?"

"All I can say at this time is that nobody has taken responsibilities for the attack on my life and the Colonies are supporting in all efforts to catch the person or persons responsible," the President said to the anxious reporters, all clamoring to get a piece of the story. "The Preventors are already on top of the investigation and are working with several other agencies in this matter. For now, that is all we have."

The Television monitor clicked off and the shadowed figure stood. The Preventors had nothing. They were all simple minded fools in a rat cage of bureaucratic restraints. Government agencies had so little room to breathe when trying to conduct their business. They had to go through channels and other agencies in order to achieve political balance and not stepping on people's toes. Those same channels allowed for people with deep pockets to impress their own weight with certain people, making tracking movements a very simple task.

The shadow in dark cloths reached behind himself and lifted his rifle. Strapping it over his shoulder, he lifted his other small bag and headed out down the air vents which he had been hold up in, waiting for his prey to walk into his sights.

************

Even before Heero and Trowa heard the alarms, they knew their cover had been blown. Teams of emergency response and security teams where hustling down toward the landing bays, their postures and mannerisms indicating alarm. Trowa and Heero casually took a seat at a restaurant near the landing bay entrance, watching the security teams pass by.

"So what now?" Trowa asked, casually looking over at Heero as if asking did he prefer lettuce or tomatoes.

"We stick with the original plan," Heero said flatly. "I need you to dig up whatever information you can out here and relay that information to Noine. After looking through that report, I'd say that their intelligence teams haven't been full developed yet. Meanwhile, your Gundam should be safe where it is. I need to get away from here and back to Relena."

"You aren't going to follow up on this?" Trowa asked, more interested in this than how Heero intended to escape the Colony with security breathing down their necks.

"Relena is going back to Earth," Heero said. "With you out here, I figure it only stands to reason that I go to Earth and see what I can find. I'm not convinced that it is the Colonies or the White Fang causing the trouble here, though they may end up joining in later on."

"Makes sense," Trowa said. "When you leave here, just remember that the more disturbance you make means a harder time it will be for me at this Colony."

Heero nearly snorted. "These security guys are nothing more than a small obstacle. Don't worry."

Trowa frowned slightly, noting that Heero hadn't really said he wouldn't do anything flashy as Heero stood up and walked casually into the landing bay staging area. Inside, the sound of alarms could audibly be heard wailing in the pattern of a hostile intruder inside the landing bay. It didn't take Heero long to confirm that all the attention was, indeed, focused on his ship.

Turning into a maintenance corridor, Heero quickly found a crewer of similar size and weight as him and relieved him of his gear with a rather violent strike to the man's neck. Leaving the man groaning on the floor where he had fallen, Heero passed through the first security checkpoint and onto the landing bay floor.

Hooks had been lowered from the high ceiling to restrain the ship from departing and magnetic locks forcing the ship to remain grounded. Shouldn't be a problem. Heero made his way into the transport and through the security crawling around. Inside the cargo space, Heero clicked the hidden switch that lowered the hatch of the short range shuttle.

Heero seated himself in the cockpit, rested his fingers on the triggers, and pulled. Light lanced out from in front of the little shuttle, shortly followed by the high heat and light of the shuttles own propulsion system that launched it forward. Light blazed all around Heero as the Colony's own defense system kicked in and tried to shoot down the escaping shuttle.

The shuttle shuddered once as it took a hard hit. Heero could feel it pulling hard to the right, nearing that the right most engine had been destroyed, as he struggled to keep the ship lined up with the now locked hatch. There was another hard shudder and Heero pressed a different set of triggers. A blast of pure energy shot out from inside the shuttle itself, carving clean through the hatch. Heero gritted his teeth as the shuttle broke through the remaining edges and into space.

Heero slammed his fist on the final button he had installed himself that slaved the dummy ship to Wing Zero, the shuttle burst apart just as the Colony's outer turrets began opening fire. With so much debris scattered around from the disintegrating shuttle, Wing Zero hurtled forward in full bird form and out of the Colony's defense range leaving Trowa shaking his head, watching from a viewport.

************

Duo Maxwell drifted through space, his arms crossed and nodding off to sleep as his stolen Mobile Suit transport shuttle drove him slowly in no particular direction in the vast emptiness of space. With a quiet snort, Duo came out of his lazy dreams, yawning and rubbing his eyes. With a flick of his finger, he activated his computer to bring up any recent reports that might pertain to the assassination attempt on the President of the Earth Sphere.

News articles drifted across his screen from the days dump. Duo scanned them with only half an eye on the task until a news heading caught his attention.

**Owner goes missing**

_"Since the fall of the Romefeller Foundation and the OZ organization through the course of the recent war, the Winner family has regained control of Colony X-18994 and the natural resource satellite that has brought both wealth and prosperity to the Colony, even after the previous owner was killed._

_The owners son, Quatre Rebaba Winner, had recently taken up running the company his father had built. Informants within the company have said that Quatre has handed over temporary ownership to his sisters and has left the company entirely._

_To what the abrupt transfer in ownership had been in response to or if the pressure of running a company simply became more than the you Winner..."_

Duo grinned broadly and punched his navigation into working order. Quatre's leaving meant only one thing. Quatre was taking action. It seemed that he wasn't the only one feeling a little disturbed by recent events. With all of the reports he had been collecting, the future seemed to be more and more uncertain with every passing day.

With a flare of drive exhaust, Duo raced off to find Quatre. If anyone could help him, it was him.

To be continued...

Hello readers, I hope you guys liked the latest installment of this series.

Leave me some reviews if you like what you read :-)


	4. Tension

**I do not own Gundam Wing**

_The year is After Colony 196._

_In an attempt to end all conflicts brought about by the recent war with the Space Colonies, a treaty was formed and agreed upon by both the Representative of the Space Colonies and the President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation to dismantle all military operations and lay down all weapons._

_Relena Peacecraft was at the for front of these negotiations, stating that peace can only be maintain by throwing away all weapons. Her reasoning that mankind fights only because they have the means to fight, and so, by removing the temptations of war and violence, pacifism can become a reality._

_And so, six months after the war with the White Fang, a gathering of all the world leaders were called together to be present for the birth of the Preventors, the only organization that will be granted any kind of military power in order to protect the people._

**Chapter 04****: Tension**

"I assure you, Mr. President, that the Colonies are not involved in the attempt on your life," Venn Nguyen assured the President of the Earth. "I can say with confidence that the Colonies are doing everything in their power to find those responsible."

"You will understand if I reserve judgement on that," the President said tartly. "Right now all I have is your word and the minimal amounts of facts that the Preventors have managed to find. And let me say that the facts at the moment are not to the Colonies favor."

"Mr. President, what reason would the Colonies have to risk the treaty that you and they spent so much time on?" Venn asked. "It is true that the Colonies once desired armaments at the subtle persuasion of OZ but we had the chance to witness war first hand. We truly desire peace with the Earth Sphere."

"I also seem to remember the Colonies reaching out to OZ even after they had been exposed as assets to the Romefeller Foundation," the President said. "Sometimes trust is hard to regain after it has been lost, representative." The President rubbed the corners of his eyes, a gesture used only when he was very strained. Assassination attempts, he knew, came with the territory of Presidency. He just hadn't expected it to happen to him right after the peace negations.

"Perhaps you're right, Mr. President," Venn said, sounding irritated himself. "May I remind you that it was the Earth who restricted communications between the Colonies. It was also the Earth who oppressed the Colony citizens and it was OZ who assassinated the Colony leader Heero Yuy."

"Not only was that never proven," the President said angrily, "but what exactly are you trying to imply?"

"Simply that trust is, indeed, hard to regain." Venn said. "Again, Mr. President, the Colonies are doing everything they can to further this investigation. I look forward to our next meeting. Perhaps there will be some good news, then." Venn nodded to someone off camera and his holo net feed from the Colony cut off.

The President ground his teeth. That could have gone better. Reaching to his side table, he lifted his coffee and took a long drink.

************

"I must again express my disapproval of leaving us behind," Rashid said as Quatre finished sealing his space suit. "We live to protect you, master Quatre. Any one of us Maganacs are willing to give our lives for you at any time. Our duty is to protect you."

"I know that, Rashid," Quatre said, shaking his head slightly. "The most precious thing is life in this universe. That is what both myself and Sandrock believe and that's why we fight." Quatre turned to look up at his Gundam from the platform running past the suits belly and the cockpit situated there. "This situation is going to require more than just jumping into battles and fighting to win. That would be easy. We need to move carefully to prevent the Colonies and Earth from breaking out into was again and right now, the less attention we bring to ourselves the better." There was an audible beep from inside Sandrock's cockpit. "Besides," Quatre said with a smile. "I doubt that I will be alone in this."

"What do you mean?" Rashid asked, his brow furrowing.

Quatre sat down in the cockpit and clicked his communications system. "Yo, Quatre," Duo said, his face displayed on one portion of the large wrap around screen. "Kinda figured you'd still be around your Colony."

"Its not my Colony," Quatre said. "But yes, what better place for a Gundam than right downstairs?"

"I guess," Duo said. "So ya gonna let me in or what?"

"Sure thing," Quatre said, typing into his keyboard. "I'm sending you the information now."

"Got it," Duo said, looking slightly off screen at the information now rolling across his screen. "Be inside in five minutes."

Quatre shut off the screen. Rashid was standing just outside of the hatch with a look of a man with deep regret, but didn't want anyone to know it. "Rashid, if anything starts to happen, I will gladly accept the Maganac Corps help but right now it can't be helped."

"I understand, Master Quatre," Rashid said with a forced smile. "I will go now and prepare the shuttle for the additional Gundam."

************

"Here we go, Preventors," Noine said, turning to the group that Lady Une has selected to come on this mission. "Command has given us the green light to move in on this Colony provided we keep a low profile and our stay brief. Intelligence has narrowed down the possible Colonies that could have supplied the chemical used in the assassination attempt on the Presidents life. Colony X-18997 is one of those on that list." Noine brushed one of her long clawed bangs out of here eyes as she looked around at the group. "We already have permission from the Colony to conduct our investigation and have lifted the restriction of small arms for us. That means one pistol and two clips. Hopefully, we won't be needing them."

"Miss Noine," one of the members said, raising a hand. _Rolan_, Noine remembered. "If this turns out to be the right place and there are more people than we estimated, pistols just aren't going to cut it."

"We'll just have to gain control of the situation before it turns into a fire fight," Noine answered, though she privately agreed with him. Noine never had been a fan of fire arms, much preferring mobile suits.

"Noine," Lady Une said. "Gear up. We set down in five."

************

Duo settled his Deathscythe down into kneeling position in the cargo hold of the shuttle behind Quatre's. Moving the suit into standby, Duo popped the hatch and dropped to the floor. Throwing his hands up behind his head casually, Duo walked out of the bay and over to where Quatre and Rashid were waiting.

"I'm all set," Duo said, "Or as set as can be expected in times like these, anyway."

"I know what you mean," Quatre said with a sad smile. "But what are the Gundams for if not to make a difference?"

"Just be sure to be careful," Rashid said. "The both of you," he added, looking down sternly at Duo.

"Hey, we're Gundam pilots," Duo said confidently. "What could happen?"

"Rashid! Quatre!" said, running full bore at the trio.

"What is it?" Rashid asked sharply. "What's the matter?"

"Sir," Ota said, bending over trying to catch his breath. "The leader of the Colonies, Nurada Quentin, has been shot!"

Quatre looked at Duo. "Duo, we need to hurry."

************

"So much for the peaceful approach," Rolan said, shouting over the gun fire that was shredding the small amount of cover the Preventors had found or made. "I _told_ you pistols weren't going to cut it."

"Enough, Rolan," Une said sharply as she fired blindly over her over turned desk she and a few others had managed to drag out of a room into the otherwise bare white maintenance hallway. "Cecile, go get the sled. We can't win like this."

"It'll take ten minutes to make it back to the ship," Cecile said.

"Better than sitting here with no back up for twenty before they finally manage to pick us off," Une retorted. With a curt nod, Cecile ducked out from cover and back the way they had come.

"Une," Noine yelled over. "You have any clear shots?"

"If I did I would have taken them, Noine," Lady Une shouted back.

Noine gritted her teeth and tried again to peer over but was forced to duck back as wood splintered near her face. "Blast."

Lady Une reached over and fired blindly again. On the third shot, wood splintered next to her, sending wood shrapnel into her upper arm and shoulder_._ She cried out in pain and ducked back into cover.

"Lady Une!" Noine crawled over to where Lady Une sat clutching her shoulder and pulled her to into the room the desk had come from. "How bad is it?"

"Not bad," Une said, pushing Noine away. "Go back out there." Une met her eyes and saw that Noine was about to disobey that order in favor of tending to her wounds. "Please' Noine. Our fighters need you more than I do."

Noine hesitated then nodded and ran back out into the fight. The situation hadn't improved in the slightest and Cecile still hadn't returned with the weapons sled yet. "Marcus," Noine shouted, crouching next to him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Go see to Lady Une. She needs medical attention." Marcus left and Noine fired back at the enemies.

As soon as Cecile got back, they would be able to pick those guys off one by one but they had to survive long enough for that to be a possibility. "Cortez, on my count, take out the lighting system. Morgan, when the lights go out, you need to hit the fire extinguisher on the wall. We'll at least make them as blind as us."

Just as Noine was about to give the word, the wall next to the enemy Colonists blew apart in a dazzling display of fire that rocked the floors. After a moment, the fire faded and Cecile poked her head around the corner of the newly made door. "Come on!"

Noine stood as Lady Une supported by Marcus headed. "We are going to take this Colony," Lady Une said angrily. "Where is the command room?"

"This way," Morgan said and headed off with the rest of the group following and Cecile piloting the sled.

They made it up to the command room without further incident and with an explosive charge, blew open the door. "Everyone, put your hands where we can see them," Noine shouted as the startled looking crew turned and became a bit more startled as the Preventors filed through the door, heavy weaponry pointing at them. "This Colony has been hereby taken under the Earth Sphere Unified Nations for violating the peace treaty and opening hostilities in an act of war." Noine looked back as Lady Une came through the door. "Lady Une, if you inform the President."

Une nodded. "Gladly."

To be continued...

Oh man, what's up guys? Sorry for missing last week. From here on, in order to focus on Mission X: Revival and Dragon Sagas: Book Three, this story is going to be updated bi-weekly.

See you soon!


	5. View Points

**I do not own Gundam Wing**

_The year is After Colony 196._

_In an attempt to end all conflicts brought about by the recent war with the Space Colonies, a treaty was formed and agreed upon by both the Representative of the Space Colonies and the President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation to dismantle all military operations and lay down all weapons._

_Relena Peacecraft was at the for front of these negotiations, stating that peace can only be maintain by throwing away all weapons. Her reasoning that mankind fights only because they have the means to fight, and so, by removing the temptations of war and violence, pacifism can become a reality._

_And so, six months after the war with the White Fang, a gathering of all the world leaders were called together to be present for the birth of the Preventers, the only organization that will be granted any kind of military power in order to protect the people._

_However, with the takeover of a Colony suspected of violating the treaty and attempted assassination of the President of Earth, the fragile bonds of trust begin to fray as fingers begin pointing at one another._

_Meanwhile, the Gundam pilots begin to take a more active role in the performance begin taking steps to counter whatever plot is being constructed to separate Earth from the Colonies forever._

**Chapter 05: View Point**

"You did what?"

Lady Une reflexively winced. "Sir, they opened hostilities against us in response to our investigation. The correct procedure in these circumstances is to lock down the Colony and find those responsible."

"Have you done your research on that Colony, Une?" the President roared. "That Colony was the foremost leaders in helping the peace negotiations and has provided ample support and money into seeing the negotiations through. Now you are calling to tell me that you have taken over that Colony?"

"Sir, I know this must not look good," Une said, knowing she was sounding pitiful. "But we have witnesses and men and women who have faithfully served both with the Earth Sphere and the Colo-"

"It doesn't matter who has served where," the President cut her off. "All anybody is going to see is that the only organization to hold any size of military power just stepped into to Colony space with overwhelming military power, killing and wounding colony citizens who spent most of the past half year doing their best to create the Preventers in the first place."

Lady Une closed her eyes and sighed deep. The President was right. Despite any kind of facts or proof they could bring, the taking of this colony had been a mistake. The problem was timing and, at least in part, to whom Une had once been; second in command to Mr. Treize, a man rumored to have the power to shape the future to his will, and commanding the final battle between the Earth and Space Colonies, no matter how briefly. In the eyes of anyone who had seen today's events, they would no doubt assume that this had been a deliberate attack with the intention of control that the former Alliance had once been known for.

On the other end of the phone, the President sighed. "I will do what I can to keep this from destroying what little trust remains between us for now. I am not sure how long I will be able to keep the demands for the Preventers arrest and dismantlement under control so make use of whatever time you can to complete your investigation."

"I understand, sir," Lady Une said softly. "Thank you, sir."

************

Wufei leaned forward in Nataku's seat restraints, his fingers folded across one another in deep thought. The lights in the cockpit were all but shut off, highlighting the young man's form with a dim green glow. His communications system was busy relaying the obscenely unhelpful publicly available information of the assassination attempts on both the President of the Earth Sphere and now the attempt on the leader of the Colonies.

"There have just been reports of an Earth military organization with permissions from the Colony leaders and been named the Preventers, that have just violently taken over the Colony most responsible for allowing the Preventers to exist. Reports are sketchy at this time but initial reports say that eleven Colony citizens are dead with more wounded."

Wufei turned his head slightly to glance over at the communications system. "What fools," Wufei muttered to himself. "Everybody already thinks that the assassination attempt on the Colony leader was in response to the attempt on the President. Now this?" Wufei shook his head. "If Heero is paying attention to this like I know he is, he will be watching that woman, Relena. So he's out of the picture for now. I will have to stop this before those idiots in charge start another foolish war."

Wufei reach forward and entered his activation code. With a muted rumble, Nataku came to life, its eye sensors glowing a dark green. Inside the cockpit, the three large monitors that allowed for a complete 180 degree view, hummed to life, showing the overwhelming green jungle of the Amazon in which Wufei had chosen for his own training.

With a crouch of Nataku's knees, the Gundam and Wufei leapt into the sky, its powerful thrusters kicking on and launching them both into the sky. "I will follow my own sense of Justice in this cruel, confused world. I will wipe out all the evil that exists in Space and on Earth."

************

In the darkness of space, a small mobile suit transport burned through the darkness of space, the dark hull visible only through the light of the star drives pushing the vessel forward toward the nearby Colony x-18994. Two youths sat in deep conversation, too serious a topic to be held by mere children.

"I know this looks bad, Duo," Quatre said. "But I trust Miss Noine and Miss Une's decisions. I know what they did must have been the correct choice."

"I know," Duo said, leaning back in his seat. "The only problem is that the people don't see everything that we do. I mean, us Gundam pilots are use to losing battles or being able to fight the right fight even without their support but a government can't. If people really believe that the Preventers tried to take over a Colony, the government has no choice but to show that it wasn't a government operation."

There was a sudden beep from the console. "Uh, it's a message from Trowa," Quatre said, sounding surprised. He reached over tapped a button with one gloved finger.

"Quatre, Duo," Trowa said as his face appeared on the small display screen. Judging by the background, he was somewhere in a Colony. "The situation has become a lot more grave."

"Yeah, we know," Duo said. "That Colony-"

"The Earth Sphere has collapsed under the demands of the Colonies regarding the Preventers and orders have been given for their immediate arrest," Trowa interrupted.

"It's a recording," Quatre said sounding surprised.

"Why, though?" Duo asked.

"However, the orders did not specify for them to return directly to headquarters. Noine has made contact with Heero and myself through our personal Comms. and gave us the location and access codes to the Preventers Mobile Suit facilities should we need them. I am sending that information to you with this message.

"Meanwhile, Heero is returning with Relena to Earth and to do more investigation. I will be doing the same here in space the best way I know how. I will re-establish communications when I have learned more. Take care." The message winked out and the download of information Trowa mentioned started.

Duo chuckled a few moments after reading through the information. "Well what do ya know? It the Lunar base."

"On the moon?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah. It's the same place where Deathscythe and Wolfe's Gundam were rebuilt after Oz captured me," he said, jerking a thumb back over his shoulder to where the Deathscythe remained in the cargo bay, its four uplifted shielded wings collapsed over its shoulders, back, and chest. Duo tapped a few more keys. "Alright. The access codes have been forwarded to the Deathscythe and Sandrock. Now all we need to do it figure out how to help clean up this mess."

There was a sudden twitter from the console and a rear view video displayed on the viewport. "Looks like mobile suit carriers," Quatre said.

"And their approaching fast," Duo said. Even as they watched, the cargo bays of the approaching ships opened and began dropping mobile suits into space.

"_Virgo's,"_ Quatre said in shock.

"I guess we missed a few in that last war," Duo said as he unbuckled himself and engaged the auto pilot. Together, Quatre and Duo ran into their own cargo bay.

************

"All is going according to plan."

The assassin shifted slightly, his natural talent for sticking to shadows found him in the deepest shadow as his employer continued to speak.

"Thanks to your efforts, the fragile balance of trust between the Colonies and the Earth Sphere is all but shattered. As for those detestable Gundams, they are being dealt with as we speak in order to keep them occupied and out of way."

"How long do you honestly expect those Gundam pilots to be distracted?" the assassin asked. "They are not average pilots, you know."

"Oh, they will be out of the way long enough. The only thing left is the Peacecraft girl."

"I already have a plan in place," the assassin said. "Just like her father, she is the only bridge that links the Earth Sphere and the Colonies. Once she is gone, not even the Gundams will be able to stop what will come."

To be continued...


End file.
